paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol / Journey to the Sapphire Sea
This PAW Patrol movie is based off of The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water. This adventure stars Rosie the Vulpix as the main character. Parts *Prologue *part 1 *part 2 *part 3 *part 4 *part 5 *part 6 Summary Prologue The portal to the Magical World is finally big enough for Ryder to come to the world too, so the pups let him come with them for a visit. Unfortunately, they arrive in the middle of a rainy day (or week actually). Main Story When the storm stops, the pups all have to help Ryder clean up the broken trees and branches and help some of the creatures find new homes. (except Chase for catching the sniffles) Unfortunately, their friend Rosie wants to play with them, but she's all alone. Rosie meets up with her mother and Lightning Strike, who tells her that there so much life all around her, that she can never feel alone. She doesn't understand, but she instead follows Team Umizoomi, who are investigating the mysterious Jewel Area. It turns out, a part of the Jewel Area has been flooded with water from the mysterious Sapphire Sea. When Rosie shows this to the older creatures, they realize that this is a threat. Sapphire Sea is rumored to be filled with meat-eating monsters. They make the area off-limits until further notice. The next day, Rosie hears strange sounds from the water. She sneaks over and investigiates. It turns out, the creature is a young Dolpras. (a creaure that is half dolphin and half Lapras) Her name is Lanai and she loves to have fun. Rosie immediately befriends the fun-loving mysterious creature. The pups and the team later head to the new waters (despite Ryder's warning to not go near them). They find Rosie who is playing with Lanai. She inadvertedly makes them all become immediate friends with Lanai. (except for a jealous and aquaphobic Rocky) They all learn that Lanai is from Sapphire Sea and was brought to the area by the floods. However, she's not the only one.... Nearby, is a big, mean, and hungry sea monster, who almost attacked the others, but failed thanks to Lanai. Rosie want to help Lanai get back home, but some the others (especially Rocky) think it's too dangerous. However, what they don't know is that it's 11:59 AM and the midway day in the year. At noon halfway through the year, the magic in the Magical World gets unstable and creates a natural disaster. Suddenly, the time is noon, and a giant earthquake creates a gigantic crack between the Jewel Area and the way back. They have no way to get back to their friends now. Luckily, the earthquake trapped the sea monster in a cave, which makes it safe to head to Sapphire Sea. Rosie and Lanai lead everyone down the river (after Skye found the way from the sky). During the adventure, Lanai makes the adventure fun and shows that having fun while doing stuff makes the time go by faster. Later, Milli falls into a hole but is lifted out by Rosie. The hole is actually a nest of eggs, and the group suddenly meets the eggs' mom. Luckily, she quickly changes her motherly protectiveness when she learns how brave they are to go on a journey. She introduces herself as Mimmy and lets them spend the night with her. That night, Lanai shows Rosie a group of starfish, which she never saw before and finally understands what Lightning Strike said to her. She stated that she'll never feel alone again because she was never alone in her life. The next day, the group decides to take a swim with Lanai (expcept for Rocky of course) since they are actually close to the Sapphire Sea. Suddenly, a stubborn crab pinches Rocky's tail and won't let go of him... until Lanai made sounds that made it let go of Rocky's tail and head back into the water. Lanai said that she told it "Let go." There's a fork in the river, and Skye got confused in her flight at this point, so Lanai decides to swim out and find out which way go to the sea. Meanwhile, the rain falls, and... The sea monster (who escaped the cave) attacks! Luckily, in the nick of time, Lanai comes to the rescue, but she makes the sea monster chase her to keep her friends safe. The next day, Lanai didn't return, and Rosie assumes that the sea monster ate her. Rosie apologizes for forcing the others to make friends with Lanai, but they tell her that didn't make them friends with her; they chose to be friends with her. Rocky then admits that he was jealous of that Lanai made it look like water was the only way to have the best fun. The other pups told him that there are many different ways to have fun; not just by the water. They also remind him that there's one thing he shouldn't be jealous of: Lanai's singing. When they show their howling, they hear Lanai sqeaking in the distance. They run down the river and find Lanai hiding. It turns out, she found a place to hide, and the the sea monster gave up on finding her and went down one river. With a little sniffing, Chase found out that the monster went to the Sapphire Sea! They all continue down the river and finally make it to the Sapphire Sea. Rosie realizes that they have to say good-bye to Lanai. Lanai doesn't want them to leave, but Rosie tells her that just because they live far from each other, doesn't mean that they can't be best friends. Lanai promises that they'll stay friends if they come back and visit. Then, her school swam over, and Lanai is reunited with her family. The leader, as thanks for taking care of Lanai, gives the others directions to the Ruby Rings, which is an area where Rosie knows the way back from there. Then, Lanai and her school all swam out to sea as the others call out good-bye to them. After that, they use the directions and head back to the Flower Area to their other friends and family. {The End} Characters Main Characters Rosie Lanai: She's a mysteroius sea creature called a Dolpras (hybrid of Lapras and dolphin). She loves to have fun. See if Rosie, the pups, and Team Umizoomi can get her back home to Sapphire Sea. Rocky: He doesn't like Lanai much for always splashing him. He also gets a little jealous because he thinks the others think water is more fun now because of her. Chase: He catches a cold at the beginning, but it won't stop him from joining the adventure Zuma Penelope Lilac Skye Marshall Rubble Milli Geo Bot Secondary Characters Sea Monster: This nasty and hungry monster is looking for a nice Dolpras, pup, Vulpix, or a bite-sized snack to munch on. Can the group outsmart him? Majesty Lightning Strike Ryder Minor Characters Mimmy: She's a Vivillon and a new mom. She lets the group rest by her nest for the night. During the night, her babies hatch. Miss Annika Lil' Leah Glimmer Songs *The Boring song *Imaginary Friends *The Big Sapphire Sea *No One Has to Be Alone Locations *Magical World **The Flower Area **The Jewel Area ***Sapphire Sea ***Ruby Rings Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Fanon Category:Summaries Category:Musicals